¿Y si fuera alrevez?
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Como serían las cosas si todos los titanes cambiarán de género,¿ Raven sería igual de fría, Chico Bestia igual de molesto, Robin igual de mandón, Starfire igual de feliz, Cyborg sería igual de invencible en video juegos? O sería completamente diferente
1. Me desafías, ¿a mi?

Ok, hola este es mi primer genderbender, o como se diga, así que no sean crueles.

Raven-Ray Robin-Rubí Chico Bestia- Fiera

Starfire-Wildfire Cyborg-Cybe

* * *

-¡Ray!-

La ignore por completo, quería terminar este libro, Carrie, definitivamente la señora White no estaba loca, no del todo, adoraba al señor y que el apocalipsis iba a venir, lo del apocalipsis era cierto, que puedo decir era mi destino, hasta pelee con mi padre, para rescatar la humanidad y de verdad, no espero ser felicitado, ni que establezcan un día de fiesta nacional para mí solo que me perdonen por haber traído a mi padre y lo del señor lo dudo donde estuvo para confrontar a mi padre, supongo que alguien debió hacer algo pero n…

-¡RAY!-

-¡QUÉ!-

-Hay no te pongas así.- Es increíble, sigue hablando como un niña de 8 años, una pequeña niña, a la que estoy dispuesto defender sea lo que sea, aunque me cueste la vida.

Desde que me deje, porque sí me deje, engañar con un libro y su supuesta guerrera, Malquira, pensé que era diferente, pero que puedes esperar de un libro, en fin después de mi engaño, ella fue la única, que me ayudo, me consoló y lo hacía sin que le importara lo que dijeran los demás, fue conmigo, aunque siempre he sido un patán con ella, pensé que era molesta, pero no, la trate de alejar, no quiso, la insulte, siguió conmigo, hasta la amenace, ¿qué idiota amenaza al ser más preciado de su miserable vida?, repuesta a eso YO, me daba y sigue dándome miedo lo que soy un demonio, no me perdonaría que por un descuido de mis poderes, gracias papá te lo agradezco, eso fue sarcasmo, podría herirla, matarla y con lo impredecible que es podría hacer algo o decir algo que me saque de mis casillas, no correría ese riesgo, es mejor que la ame de lejos.

-Por si tu pequeño cerebro no te da, estoy tratando de leer y…- Y sigo siendo un patán, no se me quita, malditos hábitos.

-PERO TU SIEMPRE LEES RAY, ¡NUNCA PASAS TIEMPO CONMIGO!-

Haber, o me estoy volviendo loco o acaso soy correspondido, NO, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, pero si no…

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-SI, CLARO, PORQUE NO, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.-

ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO. DEFINITIVAMENTE, NECESITO HABLAR CON UN PSICOLÓGO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME COMPORTE ASÍ, SI ES DEMASIADA EMOCIÓN PODRÍA MORIR, calma, calma, paz, tranquilidad, y perfecto, no me puedo calmar. Una bombilla se rompe. CÁLMATE.

-¿Mejor amigo?-

-SÍÍÍÍÍ, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, supongo que podrías ir con Rubí, o Cybe.-

-No están.-

-O también podrías ir con Wildfi… ¡COMO QUE NO ESTAN!-

-Y tú eres el que me dice que no entiendo, que parte de N.O. E.S.T.A.N. N.O. E.N.T.I.E.N.D.E.S.-

Ok, así la trato yo y debo decir que soy un verdadero patán, nunca pensé que se oía tan mal.

-Mira cerebro de cacahuate, solo quiero saber el motivo porque no están, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dicen.-

-En primera mi cerebro es más grande que un cacahuate, pues sin él las funciones vitales de mi organismo no se realizarían, como la respiración o el latir de mi corazón, por ejemplo y segunda se fueron de compras y me dejaron solita.-

De donde rayos saco ese vocablo, estoy impresionado, pero veamos si la puedo llevar a un nivel más alto, soy un maldito venenoso, pero que puedo decir soy un demonio.

-Veamos, si eres tan lista como dices, ¿que es la sístole?.- Me lleva el tren, porque tengo que desafiarla así.

-Creo querido, compañero sístole es el movimiento con el cual se contrae el corazón y hace que la sangre salga impulsada con fuerza de los ventrículos a través de las arterias.- Entrecerré los ojos ante su respuesta no puedo creerlo ella sabía bien que era, bien cerebro utiliza todo lo que tengas para atacarla, comenzó el juego.

-¿De dónde viene el término de cultura?- Pregunte, claro latín era obvio pero no lo iba a saber.

-Latín y cultus, sabes si me lo permites te haré una pregunta.-

-Adelante.-

-Y aparte haré una pregunta mañosa, Recentia patris terror.- ( ¿Quién es el padre del terror moderno)

-Latín, sabes hablar latín.-

-Semel respondistis- (responde mi pregunta de una vez)

-Imperiosam red, Eadgarus Alan Poe- (Mandona, edgar alan poe)

-Amigo Ray, amiga Fiera ya legamos.- Grito Wildfire desde el asensor.

-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-

Y bienvenidos a mi mundo donde soy un patán y ahora me desafía una niña hermosa, inocente, valiente, y orgullosa. Creo que mejor voy con Wildfire necesito decirle no sé si dejarla ganar o no, tal vez empatar. Se cree mejor que yo, y lo es.

Veo como se va indignada y en mi cara se asoma una sonrisa.

* * *

Les gusto, ¿no?, comenten.


	2. No se que haces aquí, amarguis

Hola , vi sus reviews, me inspiraron a seguirle, espero que les guste este cap. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Anteriormente

-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-

Y bienvenido a mi mundo donde soy un patán y ahora me desafía una niña hermosa, inocente, valiente, y orgullosa. Creo que mejor voy con Wildfire necesito decirle no sé si dejarla ganar o no, tal vez empatar. Se cree mejor que yo, y lo es.

Veo como se va indignada y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Ahora

-Wildfire, ven acá.- Seguía sosteniendo las compras de Rubí, habían ido al "centro comercial" y como verán, Wildfire es como un perrito faldero siempre va donde Rubí va.

-Dame un segundo Rubí, necesito ir con Ray.-

-Si no hay problema, ve ¿pero podrías poner mis cosas en mi habitación? Wild.-

-Sí, claro amor.-

Hay no, ahora no, iban a empezar a besarse, ahí en frente, e iban a estar de melosos, no, tengo que evitar esta incómoda escena. Rodee las cosas con mis poderes y las puse en la habitación de Rubí.

-Podemos platicar Wildfire.-

Me comenzaba a desesperar y por si no lo han notado todavía tengo una paciencia mínima, mas bien no tengo, Fiera la destruyo, aniquilo, y la asesino terminando con ella hace años.

-Voy, déjame despedir.-

ATENCIÓN, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, TIERRA LLAMANDO A RAY, ¡HAS ALGO!, NO TE LES QUEDES AHÍ PARADO VIENDO COMO ESTÚPIDO.

-No se van a dejar de ver en semanas, es solo un momento, son más exagerados que nada, en especial tu Rubí, no te lo voy a robar.- Definitivamente soy un patán.

WILDFIRE ME HIZO UN A SEÑAL CON SU MANO, MÁS BIEN DICHO, EL DEDO DE SU MANO, se estaban acercando y como mi venganza arrastre a wild lejos de rubí, como tenía los ojos cerrados, no vio lo que le esperaba, y lo avente hacia el mar lleno de agua helada, más porque era de noche.

-Oye, Ray que rayos te pasa, porque hiciste eso, eres un hijo de…-

No iba a insultar a mi madre, ella es una santa por no matarme cuando me dio a luz, mi padre sí se lo merece, que le diga esoa él, pero por supuesto que no se lo dirá en su carota de gánster, se lo dice al hijo, aprovechándose de que lo odia, por haber engañado a su madre y claro usarlo.

-¿Del diablo? Lo sé, ahora ya podemos hablar.-

-Maldito, me las vas a pagar cabr…-

-Cállate, o…-

-¿O qué?-

-Tu dulce Rubí tendrá una semana de pesadillas continuas, sin descanso, más bien haré que se vuelva loca le enseñare a Slade cada bendito día.-

-No te atreverías.-

-Es tu elección.-

-Bueno, tú ganas.-Lo saque del agua y lo metí de nuevo en la torre.- ¿Oye estas maldito?, porque digo si eres hijo del diablo un demonio supongo que sí, pero tu madre según tu era muy buena, tal vez eso lo contrarreste, ¿no lo sé qué piensas?-

-Pienso, que deberías callarte y ayudarme.-

-Eres un amargado.-

-Si lo soy, ¿alguna objeción?-

Me estoy acostumbrando a hablarle asía a todos, sabía que con Wild no pasaba nada, más bien me sabía responder los insultos, en fin casi hablábamos a pura grosería, éramos por decirlo de una manera amigos muy cercanos ya que un día, gracias al increíble y genial Rey de las Marionetas cambiamos de cuerpos y fue un bendito desastre, le conté todo, absolutamente todo y viceversa, además mis emociones tuvieron un día libre.

-No amarguis.-

-NO me digas amarguis, cara de guasón.-

-Bueno, ya que me querías decir.-

-Ella me desafío.-

-Le diste alguna provocación.-

-Bueno, sí pero nada que nunca le diga.-

-Ahí está, de casualidad ¿le dijiste que sus juegos le mataron las neuronas?-

-No.-

-¿Que no tiene cerebro?-

-No.-

-¿Qué es una bestia?-

-No.-

-¿Qué es una inmadura, ignorante?-

-No.-

-Entons ¿qué le dijiste bro?-

- Voy a citar textualmente nuestra pequeña discusión, ella quería a hacer algo y me dijo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero como amigo.

" -¿Mejor amigo?-

-SÍÍÍÍÍ, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, supongo que podrías ir con Rubí, o Cybe.-

-No están.-

-O también podrías… ¡COMO QUE NO ESTAN!-

-Y tú eres el que me dice que no entiendo, que parte de N.O. E.S.T.A.N. N.O. E.N.T.I.E.N.D.E.S.-

-Mira cerebro de cacahuate, solo quiero saber el motivo porque no están, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dicen.-"-

-Oye, limón eres un patansote.-

-Lo sé pero espera, se pone peor,

"-En primera mi cerebro es más grande que un cacahuate, pues sin él las funciones vitales de mi organismo no se realizarían, como la respiración o el latir de mi corazón, por ejemplo y segunda se fueron de compras y me dejaron solita.-"

-Wow, oye amarguis, donde aprendió a hablar así, no has notado algo raro en tu habitación le encanta entrar a la mejor se robo uno de tus libros.-

-No se robó nada, ella no es así, además después la desafíe

"-Veamos, si eres tan lista como dices que es la sístole.-

-Creo querido, compañero sístole es el movimiento con el cual se contrae el corazón y hace que la sangre salga impulsada con fuerza de los ventrículos a través de las arterias.-

-¿De dónde viene el término de cultura?- Pregunte

-Latín y cultus, sabes si me lo permites te haré una pregunta.-

-Adelante.-

-Y aparte haré una pregunta mañosa, Recentia patris terror.- ( ¿Quién es el padre del terror moderno)

-Latín, sabes hablar latín.-

-Semel respondistis- (responde mi pregunta de una vez)

-Imperiosam red Eadgarus Alan Poe- (Mandona, edgar alan poe)

Y ahí fue cuando tu y Rubí con Cybe llegaron-

-W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W-

-NO hagas eso es molesto y después me reto

"-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-"-

-Amigo, no sé qué haces aquí.-

-Pidiéndote un consejo.-

-Bueno, pues vete de aquí y ve a disculparte.-

-¿YO?, ¿por qué?-

-La retaste, la insultas y ofendiste, ¿sigo con la lista?-

Y ahí me salvo la campana, la alarma sonó, oí cosas rompiéndose, todo se volvió un caos Wild corrió a la habitación de Rubí, no la vio se siguió yo salí corriendo, Fiera, era todo lo que importaba, no quería que le pasara nada, si alguien le hacía daño lo mataría, una X salió volando me saco de mis pensamientos y me alcanzo. Me corto toda la pierna, el muslo, oh no, salió mucha sangre la arteria femoral, pero aún tenía que llegar con Fiera, importándome un comino seguí corriendo a la habitación, le grite, no me respondió, abrí la puerta con mis manos, la vi ahí llorando en una esquina, asustada, me acerque y la protegí, era todo lo que quería protegerla, la abrace de una forma sobre protectora.

-Ray- Balbuceaba mi nombre

-Shh, estarás bien.-

-No, tu pierna.-

-Me importas más tú.-

* * *

Les gusto ¿no?, comenten


	3. Mejor relájate Ray

Ok, aquí la continuación, espero que les guste.

* * *

Antes

-La retaste, la insultas y ofendiste, ¿sigo con la lista?-

Y ahí me salvo la campana, la alarma sonó, oí cosas rompiéndose, todo se volvió un caos Wild corrió a la habitación de Rubí, no la vio se siguió yo salí corriendo, Fiera, era todo lo que importaba, no quería que le pasara nada, si alguien le hacía daño lo mataría, una X salió volando me saco de mis pensamientos y me alcanzo. Me corto toda la pierna, el muslo, oh no, salió mucha sangre la arteria femoral, pero aún tenía que llegar con Fiera, importándome un comino seguí corriendo a la habitación, le grite, no me respondió, abrí la puerta con mis manos, la vi ahí llorando en una esquina, asustada, me acerque y la protegí, era todo lo que quería protegerla, la abrace de una forma sobre protectora.

-Ray- Balbuceaba mi nombre

-Shh, estarás bien.-

-No, tu pierna.-

-Me importas más tú.-

Ahora

Abro los ojos con pesadez. No tengo mi capa. La cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy en la enfermería. Me trato de mover. Me duele todo. Genial. No recuerdo nada me quede con Fiera y que, ¿que mas hice? Reviso mi pierna, está bien, ya curo, es bueno tener sangre de demonio de vez en cuando.

-¡CYBE!, DESPERTO ¡RAY DESPERTO!-

-¿Qué demonios me paso, que hago aquí, porque me duele todo?- Pregunte, mi visión era borrosa, pronto se aclaro vi a Fiera ahí con los ojos rojos. NO PUEDE SER. Ella no puede llorar por mí, no es posible, yo soy, nada.

-Me protegiste.-

-Era mi deber.-

Genial, bien dicho, baboso. Al menos no dijiste que era la acción del día. Un segundo, de seguro me pegue en la cabeza, ¡me estoy hablando en tercera persona!

-¿Por qué?-

Ok otra oportunidad. No la eches a perder. Por favor, cerebro di algo coherente de acuerdo a mi perfil y temperamento.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, haría lo que fuera por ti-

Bueno eso estuvo mejor que lo anterior. Y literalmente pero porque le dije amiga. Ella era más que eso para mí, pero cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionara?, podría destruir una amistad de años por esto, no, a la mejor la amistad no es lo que quiero, pero tenerla es mejor que nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte, gran pregunta genio.

-Yo sí pero tu no.-

-¿Qué me paso?-

-X, fue lo que paso, juro matar a la maldita.-

-No.-

-Pero.-

-No está bien matar, no para ti, déjamelo a mí que ya estoy condenado al infierno, no quiero que te ensucies tus delicadas manos con su asquerosa sangre.-

-No estás condenado al infierno.-

-Claro que sí.-

Entro Cybe al cuarto. Interrumpiendo nuestra charla demonio, metamorfo. TODOS ESTÁN EN CONTRA MÍO O QUE, PUEDE HABER SEGUIDO UN POCO MÁS Y TALVEZ, DIGO TALVEZ DESCUBRIR SI SOY CORRESPONDIDO, PERO NO LO CREO, SOY UN PATÁN Y TAMBIÉN UN IDIOTA.

-Ray, ¿estás mejor?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Umm, es que.- Titubeo, algo malo hice y salí herido, ¿Qué estupidez hice ahora?

-Mira Ray, creo que eres un pokemón.-

Tenía que ser Fiera, un pokemón, ¡EN SERIO!, digo sé lo que son y todo eso, solo lo sé porque a ella le gustan esas cosas y pensé que algún día me servirían de tema de conversación, pero no, jamás ocurrió hasta hoy, creo.

-¿Pokemón?-

-Si bueno, este son unas cria…-

-Sé lo que son, pero porque me describes así.-

-Creo que evolucionaste.-

-¿YO?, será mejor que me digas la sarta de estupideces que hice ayer, tras convertirme en eso, ¿Qué paso realmente? y por favor dímelo con detalles.-

-Fiera es mejor que se lo digas tú, tú estuviste ahí, yo solo sé que encontramos a Ray en el suelo inconsciente afuera de su habitación.-

-X te hecho un químico y parecía peligroso, pero no te importo te cubriste con tu capa, ella te golpeo y aún así no te quitabas, me abrazabas y recibías todos los golpes, te agarro del cuello y te lanzo al otro lado del cuarto y te amenazo de muerte, puso una X en tu garganta y corto, te caíste al suelo, tu sangre comenzaba a brotar. Me sentía aterrada, pensé que podía verte morir. Ella me tomó y empezó a quererme golpear, pero ates de eso según él, le tomaste la mano con la que me quería golpear, y dijo que quemaba como el demonio, se volteo y te vi, tú eras diferente, tu piel negra, ceniza, tu ojos rojos, cuatro, tu capa rojo sangre, colmillos y una sonrisa malvada en tu cara, tomaste a X, del cuello y lo empezaste a estrangular, lo levantaste del piso, parecía que tenía súper fuerza, imploro perdón, no cediste, gruñías, sacaste una daga de quien sabe dónde, y se la clavaste en el abdomen, empezó a salir sangre te reíste, y no pareaste metiste más la daga en su cuerpo, ella gritaba de dolor, te reíste mas y sonreías, X hizo uno de sus trucos y se puso detrás de mí me tomo y me arrastro, grite, saliste detrás de mí, corriendo, no se puede decir corriendo, te parecías a flash, me llevaba y terminaste rescatándome, me llevabas de regreso a la torre, me llevabas en tus dientes, yo me quede inconsciente.-

Mi DEMONIO INERNO salí, al fin salí, quiero decir querer matar y clavar una daga riéndote de cómo vez su sangre correr no es normal.

-DEBO MEDITAR.-

-Pero Rayyysito, estas muy débil.-

-ME TENGO QUE IR.-

-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

-ALGO QUE PASO AYER, IRA, MALO, TERROR, MIEDO, FURIA, SANGRE, MATAR, ASESINO, TRISTEZA, SIN REMORDIMIENTOS, DEMONIO, ME NECESITO IR YA.-

Ella me tomo del brazo, y me zafe, no es que fuera débil ni nada solo que después de ayer no seré el mismo nunca. Salí de ahí, fui a mi cuarto, agarre mi capa, iba a la azotea, vi la habitación de Fiera, sangre, fuego, rasguños, X. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me dolía la cabeza. Me agache, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, se quede así unos minutos. Volví a mirar, salí corriendo a la azotea, necesitaba vaciar mi cabeza, darme ánimos, tenía que luchar porque mi demonio interior salió ayer y nada bueno pasa cuando el sale a la luz.

Me senté en la azotea y me quede viendo al horizonte, me parecía tan pacífico, hermoso, no pensaba meditar, por lo menos no podía, estaba impresionado con la facilidad que salío. Nunca había salido, solo sé que cuando mi padre era un poco menor salió su demonio interior y le gusto la sensación, no sentía remordimientos, casi ni recordaba nada, le gustaba y ME TEMO QUE NO SIENTO NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO, NO RECUERDO CASI NADA, ME REÍ AL VER LA SANGRE. Eso le pasaba a mi padre las primeras veces, después empezó a hacerse adicto a la idea de matar. No podía ser luche contra esto toda una vida. Pero con solo querer recordar que le haría daño a ella me saca de mis casillas de forma instantánea.

Bueno, mejor relájate Ray, tienes otra pelea hoy.

* * *

Les gusto ¿no?, comenten


	4. UN ESPEJO

Ok, aquí la continuación

* * *

Antes

Me senté en la azotea y me quede viendo al horizonte, me parecía tan pacífico, hermoso, no pensaba meditar, por lo menos no podía, estaba impresionado con la facilidad que salió. Nunca había salido, solo sé que cuando mi padre era un poco menor salió su demonio interior y le gusto la sensación, no sentía remordimientos, casi ni recordaba nada, le gustaba y ME TEMO QUE NO SIENTO NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO, NO RECUERDO CASI NADA, ME REÍ AL VER LA SANGRE. Eso le pasaba a mi padre las primeras veces, después empezó a hacerse adicto a la idea de matar. No podía ser luche contra esto toda una vida. Pero con solo querer recordar que le haría daño a ella me saca de mis casillas de forma instantánea.

Bueno, mejor relájate Ray, tienes otra pelea hoy.

Ahora

POV Fiera

-Oye C, ¿Qué crees que le paso a Ray?-

-Fiera, no tengo la menor idea, pero su nivel de testosterona subió con un pico y después volvía a lo normal.-

-?-

-Su nivel de agresividad subió de un segundo a otro.-

-?-

-Olvídalo.-

-Oye, creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver si está bien.-

-No.-

-Pero si ¿se está convulsionando?-

-Tienes razón, como subieron sus niveles es posible que se cuerpo se encuentre a una cantidad de estrés que no pueda manejar entrando en estado de shock y podría caer en coma.-

-Ves, tenemos que ir a ver.-

-¿A dónde?-

-Su cuarto.-

-No.-

-Vamos gallina.-

-No.-

-Pero si muere será tu culpa.-

Caminamos al cuarto de Ray y abrí la puerta mi primer pensamiento:

_DEMASIADO NEGRO, u, miren hay una pared de verde, ¡verde! Será que me quiere, igual que yo a él, no, el es Ray yo solo soy la cabeza hueca._

Continúe avanzando.

-NO DEBERÍAMOS DE ESTAR AQUÍ, ADEMÁS NO ESTÁ AQUÍ.-

-Entonces querida amiga C, es una buena oportunidad de conocernos mejor.-

Fui a su escritorio, fotos de mí y los titanes, lápices, plumas, un libro, un espejo, hojas con cálculos, unos lentes, ja Ray utiliza lentes, alto, UN ESPEJO. ES GAY.

-Quién lo diría C, Ray es gay.-

-Que, no, es el derecho.-

-No es un puñalote.-

-Imposible, su testosterona está muy alta para ser gay, es más está muy alta para ser un hombre normal.-

-¡COMO ENTONCES TE EXPLICAS ESTO!-

Agarre el espejo y de repente una mano roja salió y me agarro C agarro mi pierna y nos sumergimos en el.

-Oh, mi cabeza, te dije Fiera, que no debíamos estar aquí.-

-¿Dónde ESTAMOS?-

Todo era negro, pero las nubes rojas arcos rojas. Esto se parecía a una pesadilla.

-Según mi localizador estamos en la Torre T.-

-Pues tu localizador C está mal, explícate-

-Hey, Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Umm, Ray porque tú capa es verde.-

-Es mi color favorito, pequeña.-

-¡Pequeña!-

-Oye, este Ryan.-

-Puedes decirme Ra Ry, o como quieras si te puedo decir C.-

-No hay problema, este porque sabes que olvídalo.-

-OK., Fierecilla una carrera.-

-¿A quién le hablas?-

-A ti bromista.-

-De cuando acá me hablas.-

-Siempre te hablo que luego digas una broma y casi mate de risa no es culpa.-

-Tú nunca ye has reído de mis bromas.-

-Como no, siempre lo hago, que cierres los ojos no es mi culpa, intenta si quieres.-

-¿Como se llama el neurocirujano chino?

-fft. , fft. ¿COMO?-

-Teoperotucoko.-

Ray se empezó a reír como loco, nuca lo había visto reír así, más bien, nunca lo vi reír.

-Ahh, jeje, eres buena, sigue así, y no olvides nunca sonreír, amo tu sonrisa.-

-¿Y mis colmillos?-

-Al igual los amo, te hacen tú, ¿quieres dar un paseo en mis hombros?-

-Umm, esté no sé, te vas a enojar.-

-Vamos.-

Se agacho y cuando me iba a subir, me cargo y puso en sus hombros.

-Agárrate bien, no vaya ser que te caigas, ahí si me matan.-

Salió corriendo, y de repente todo el escenario cambió, todo, era un parque, y había una manta con varias cajas de pizzas, refrescos y fruta. También había balones y 2 canchas, de futbol creo.

-¿C quieres pizza?-

-SI, PIZZA, GRACIAS RAY.-

-De nada, ¿mi pequeña Fiera quieres pizza?-

_Su pequeña fiera ay qué lindo, creo que no es gay, dijo que amaba mi sonrisa, y mis colmillos, ¡me cargo!, definitivamente le gusto estoy súper feliz, no quiero salir de este sueño nunca._

-¿Estás bien Fiera?, rápido C ¡ven a ver si está bien!-

-¿QUE?, Digo si quiero pizza.-

Soltó un suspiro y me abrazo, demasiado, nunca abrazó a nadie, más que a mí cuando fui con el después de Malquira, me acurruque en su pecho el bajo su cabeza y olió mi cabello, volvió a suspirar y me soltó.

-Seguro que Ray me mata, por eso pero es que no lo pude evitar.-

-Bien hecho menso.-

Apareció otro Ray, igual pero con una capa café. A ver o estoy viendo doble o ya me volví loca.

-Hey que onda, Rudeza.-

-Yo bien y tu mensototote.-

Ok, creo que no estamos en una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué te utiliza más a ti que a mí?-

-Porque yo no cometo estupideces.-

-Ay aja, y que me dices de ayer.-

-Bueno no tan seguido, un segundo que hacen ellas dos aquí.-

-No sé me las encontré, y las traje, algún problema.-

-Espérame, tengo que disculparme.-

-TÚ, ERES TAN ORGULLOSO PARA HACER ESO QUE NO TE CREO NADA.-

-Cállate guey, dices algo de esto, te puedo asegurar que te va ir peor que amor.-

-AY NO, LA PLÁTICA, QUE HORROR, ME MANTENDRE CALLADO.

-Fiera,- el Ray de capa café se acerco a mí- perdóname, por desafiarte y también por decir que tenías un cerebro de cacahuate, ciertamente no lo tienes.-

-Está bien Ray, todo ha sido perdonado.-

-Gracias.- Se acerco y me abrazo al igual que el otro Ray me abrazo.

-Hey Rudeza y tú me decías que no cometías tantas cosas así.-

-Cállate, ella es demasiado abrazable.-

-Lo sé.-


End file.
